lyraniaonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tradeskills
Tradeskills Tradeskills are a part of the game that exists other than fighting that allows you to accumulate resources. There are four types of tradeskills you can choose from: Farming, mining, quarrying or woodcutting. Each tradeskill allows you to recover a specific type of resource: Farming will produce food, mining will produce iron, quarrying will produce stone, and woodcutting will produce lumber. Resources are used in guilds to help build or upgrade guild buildings (necessary for guild boosts), to summon guild bosses once you have a Shrine (available after Guild Level 16), to help build rooms and items in a house, or can be sold to try and make a profit. There are four slots for tradeskill jobs that you can use. You can use all of them, or just one, two, or three of the slots available. As well as the four types of tradeskills, you have 20 workers that you can assign to any combination of tradeskills you'd like, as long as you remember you can only set 4 jobs at a time, and you don't have to use all 20 workers, but it is recommended (i.e. You can have 20 workers set on Farming, or you can have 8 workers mining and 3 workers cutting wood with 9 workers just not doing anything). As you tradeskill, you will earn levels. As your tradeskill level increases, the cost for the workers increases as well. This is due to the fact that they are becoming more skilled, and so also deserve better pay, and you are obviously a kind and caring employer. :P But along with getting paid better, your workers find more resources for you. The ratio between how much more you have to pay and how many more resources you're getting per level is in your favor as the levels continue to increase, meaning your workers are more cost effective for you. Cost vs. Production There are 7 different amounts of time you can set a tradeskill job for: 30 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hours, 4 hours, 8 hours, 12 hours, or 24 hours. The longer you set a tradeskill job for, the more it will cost versus how many resources you receive in that time allotment. But on the other side of the coin, the longer the tradeskill job, the higher chance you have to gain a level for that particular skill. For example, if you run a job 8 times at 30 minutes each (assuming no level increases), it would cost less than running one job at 4 hours for that same skill (in most cases, there is an element of randomness as to how many resources are earned). So one must balance how they wish to complete their tradeskills between how much they want to pay vs. how many resources they want to receive. Raw Materials Along with finding one of the basic resources while tradeskilling, your workers will also occasionally find some raw materials. There are 8 total raw materials, two that can be found for each type of resource: Farming can produce Wildflowers and Poisonous Roots, Mining can produce Oxides and Mineral Water, Quarrying can produce Lichen and Chalk, and Woodcutting can produce Mushrooms and Exotic Fruit. These raw materials are used in making potions, which you can begin creating if you have a Kitchen (Level 8 Construction in house required). Otherwise, you can certainly sell raw materials (or potions created) on the Market for profit, just as you can with resources. The chance to find raw materials are similar to levels for tradeskilling: The longer a tradeskill job, the higher chance you have to find raw mats (as the odds in finding a raw mat are 1 in X number of resources acquired), as well as more to be found. However, out of the two types of raw mats that can be found for each tradeskill, you can only FIND one type for each specific job. So if you set four jobs, with one of each tradeskill, you will only have a chance to find 4 different raw mats (one for each of the tradeskill types).